


Saporific

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>saporific: adjective; sapə¦rifik: having the power to produce the sensation of taste;  from the Latin word sapor meaning "savor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saporific

Sherlock, of course, appreciated the sense of taste, and not far behind, his sense of smell, as they were intricately entangled. However, it wasn't until he and John became 'an item' that he completely understood the saporific nature of making love. Many nights, he would ask John if he could simply taste him. The first time, John gave him a puzzled look, but said, "go ahead, tell me about my day," with a bit of a grin, unsure what would happen next. 

Fingers: "Fish and chips on your way home, from that place where I helped put up shelves, extra tartar sauce..."

"Uh-huh..."

"Bank deposit at lunch, they still haven't fixed that leaky pen...is that girl who always flirts with you still there?"

"Mmmmmm, yes, but she gave up once she saw the engagement in the...uhmmmm...god."

"...and you stopped by that bakery and had...uhm...a cinnamon, no....gingerbread, really?"

They didn't get past the fingers very often, as usually John was lost by the fourth finger on his left hand, and Sherlock was needing John's fingers elsewhere, thank you very much...

But once in a while, when he would wake before John, he would quietly spend an hour and close his eyes, simply losing himself in his lover's subtle scents and relish each flavour as he ran his tongue in those places that only he was allowed to see.

"Mmmmmm, morning, love."


End file.
